1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a folding and cutting system and method, and more particularly to a channel letter machine used for manufacturing a predetermined design from sheet material.
2. Description of Related Art
A channel letter includes a face, for example, made from a transparent material such as plastic or metal, and a back, for example, made of metal or plastic. The front face and back can be cut manually or cut using computer controlled routers. The channel letter further includes a return or side of the channel letter disposed to connect the front face and the back.
The return may be made of metal. The return is formed into the shape of the front face and back.
Therefore, a need exists for a channel letter machine for manufacturing the return of a channel letter.